Et si c'était nous
by dafie
Summary: Mes amies et moi dans la peau des personnages d'Harry Potter... Mais ça ne change rien les filles du site sont invitées à lire une histoire pleine de romantisme... et de couples!
1. Introduction

_Ceci est une fic essentiellement dédiée à mes amies…_ _Le cadre : l'époque d'Harry Potter, en 6ème année. Dumbledore est mort (et hop là !) parce que sinon je peux pas mettre Tonks en prof ! Dslée pour les fans de Dumbi !_

_Le principe : mes amies et moi sommes les personnages d'Harry Potter et nous vivons dans le monde des sorciers. C'est pas fantastique comme idée !_

_Les personnages : Hermione Granger moi ! Ginny Weasley Eva Luna Lovegood Pauline_

_Nymphadora Tonks Angèle Rachel Vappes Déborah Jessica Cook Aurélia_

_Voilà en gros c'est ça, j'ajouterais peut-être d'autres personnages après, et les garçons sont les perso de JK Rowling._

_Et pour mes fidèles lectrices, je vous invite à le lire car ça fait quand même une bonne histoire bien romantique à souhait (c'est tout moi ça) et un super mélange de tous vos couples préférés !_

_Bizoux et bonne lecture, voici l'introduction de _**Et si c'était nous**

* * *

Introduction

Hermione releva la tête, que c'était beau la neige ! Le mauvais temps valait bien ces merveilleux flocons qui tournoyaient autour d'elle… C'était les vacances de Noël et la Miss-je-sais-tout (NDA : mais d'après moi elle est en fait très sympa et elle ne se vante pas du tout (eh ! c'est quand même moi qui fait Hermione ! vous me prenez vraiment pour une miss-je-sais-tout ,( snif… )) était partie skier avec ses parents dans les Alpes Françaises. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément mais elle était heureuse d'être un peu éloignée des soucis et du stress de Poudlard (NDA : surtout à cause de ce trou du bip de Voldemort !).

- Hermione, tu viens, on rentre maintenant ! cria M. Granger.

- Oui Papa j'arrive ! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Malheureusement les vacances étaient déjà finies… Mais Hermione était si heureuse de revoir ses amis… et plus particulièrement un certain roux…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny soupira, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de dégnomer le jardin des Weasley par ce temps, mais la semaine dernière, la tâche avait été accomplie par Dubois qui lui avait gentiment offert son aide et qu'elle avait finalement laisser seul à sa place… Sa mère avait été furieuse quand elle avait appris que leur invité, en plus capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch réputée (Mme Weasley ne se rappelait jamais le nom des équipes), avait dû passer la matinée, seul, à balancer des gnomes congelés dans le champ d'à côté. Ginny devait désormais dégnomer le jardin jusqu'à la fin des vacances… Elle aurait préféré rester avec Ron et Harry qui avait lui aussi été invité chez les Weasley. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se cacher que Harry lui plaisait tout autant (et peut-être même plus depuis ce qui s'était passé au ministère) que lors de leur 1ère rencontre…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks se leva, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle était plongée dans ses copies à corriger. En effet Mlle Nymphadora était devenu prof de Métamorphose à Poudlard car Mc Gonagall ne pouvait pas assurer les postes de directrice et de professeur après la mort de notre cher Dumbledore à cause d'une scarlatine véreuse foudroyante (NDA : c'est n'importe quoi mais bon faut bien donner cause à sa mort… me tuez pas… ). Résultat elle était la plus gaffeuse des profs de tous les temps, mais son métier lui plaisait et puis… au moins elle étai avec son cher Loup-garou qui avait repris le poste de DFCM (Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pour les ignorant(e)s). En fait c'était un agent-double (NDA : taratataaaaa… je sais ça part en bip) car elle était en même temps auror au service de Poudlard. Enfin avec tout cela elle avait gagné une pile de copies plus ou moins bonnes… La jeune auror fit apparaître un café et fit léviter une boîte de gateaux jusqu'à elle. C'était épuisant cette vie-là ! Mais tout ce qui pouvait la rapprocher de son Rémus était la bienvenue…

* * *

_Et voilà ! vous allez me dire : déjà ! mais ce n'est que l'introduction et puis comme ça vous allez pouvoir m'envoyer une tite review pour demander la suite… et oui qui sont donc Rachel Vappes et Jessica Cook ? Et quel rôle va jouer notre chère Luna dans cette histoire ?…_

_Allez ! bizoux ! et mes chères anonymous vous pouvez désormais m'envoyer autant de reviews que vous le souhaitez ! Bye, bye !_


	2. Introduction 2

_Me revoici pour la suite (ma chère débo m'a botté le cul pour que ça se fasse vite)!_

_Chères amies, j'espères que vous allez aimé. Je vous adore les filles!_

_Chères fanfictionnettes, (si jamais y a un mec qui me lit, qu'il me le signale parce que là je m'adresse qu'aux filles et ouais y a que les filles qui sont romantiques... normalement) j'espère que vous avez aimé même si le principe est un (tout ptit) peu compliqué... Bizouxxx je vous adore et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une jolie review!_

_Je reprécise les personnages car ça n'a pas bien marché dans la première introduction (on se demande à cause de qui...mais non déborah je t'en veux pas... quoi que... lol):_

_Hermione Granger : moi_

_Ginny Weasley : Eva_

_Nymphadora Tonks: Angèle_

_Luna Lovegood : Pauline_

_Rachel Vappes: Déborah_

_Jessica Cook : Aurélia

* * *

_

**ET SI C'ETAIT NOUS**

**Introduction 2:**

_Pour Luna lisez d'une voix lente et douce, ça corespond bien lol._

Luna leva distraitement la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre, aux murs bleu ciel et au sol recouvert de plumes blanches, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais elle, qui était généralement très rêveuse, avait aujourd'hui l'air préoccupé, et pas par une histoire de Ronflaks Cornus (NDA: j'entends le ouf de pauline lol)... En fait c'était plutôt un certain jeune homme de sa classe, un nouveau, un très beau garçon, quelqu'un... pour qui elle éprouvait certaines choses... contradictoires... Un nouveau dénommé Sirius (NDA: Ca c'est pour toi Pô et dslée pour les fans de Luna/Neville, ps: c'est un autre sirius!) sur qui son regard se posait plus que sur toute autre chose...

Et ça la gênait en quelque sorte... comment Luna Lovegood pouvait soudain devenir extrêmement attentive et bavarde devant ce... cet homme... Oui, devant lui, elle se mettait à débiter tout un tas de choses plus vraisemblables les unes que les autres... elle savait qu'on la traitait de folle par derrière et... là elle n'était plus elle-même, elle avait envie de lui plaire, elle avait envie qu'il l'aime... tout simplement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Et là imaginez un air endormi lol._

Rachel regarda distraitement son réveil... 10h déjà... Ooh j'ai pas envie de me lever, pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna, se glissa encore plus profondément sous sa couette et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, une tête brune ressortit des bras de Morphée et regarda pour la deuxième fois son réveil... 13h... Oh la la la la... moi devoir me lever, se dit Rachel. (NDA: c'est bien pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Vappes) Elle se leva, comme elle avait si bien pensé, et marcha d'un pas nonchalant en traînant ses chausson de Winnie-The-Poo (NDA: mon spécial clin d'oeil pour ma Débo) sur le palier de la cuisine. Elle se servit une tasse de thé fumant et trempa un toast dedans.

Elle avait fait un merveilleux rêve cette nuit... un rêve où elle était dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle avait connu cette annné, cette merveilleuse année où elle s'était fait tant d'amis dans sa nouvelle école Poudlard. Avant elle était dans une école aux Etats-Unis... mais elle avait du déménager en Angleterre. Et elle les avait tous rencontrés, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Jessica, Tonks, Neville, Seamus... et Dean. Ce jeune garçon métisse, brun aux yeux bleus transparents, qui la faisait frissoner...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oh et puis ras le bol de travailler! S'exclama Jessica.

La jeune fille était penchée sur un devoir de potions particulièrement harrassant qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de faire. Alors tout simplement, elle s'arrêta. Elle descendit dans le salon et regarda par la fenêtre, dehors elle pouvait voir des enfants moldus qui s'envoyaient des boules de neige, des passants emmitoufflés dans leurs manteaux... Elle détacha son regard de la rue pour aller s'allonger dans un canapé. Bientôt elle s'endormit. Elle rêva d'un garçon sur un balai de quidditch qui lui tendait la main et qui la faisait voler dans les airs. Elle se sentait bien avec lui...

Jess se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait souvent des rêves prémonitoires, et celui-là était bien le plus heureux qu'elle avait jamais eu (une fois elle avait rêvé que sa mère avait fait une fausse couche et malheureusement cela s'était passé quelques semaines plus tard...). Malheureusement, ils étaient bien souvent brefs et pas très nets. Résultat: elle n'avait pas vu la figure de ce jeune homme... Mais ça la faisait rêvasser, elle était sûre qu'elle allait bientôt vivre une grande histoire d'amour...

- All you need is love, se mit-elle à chantonner. (NDA: et voilà mon clin d'oeil ma chewi)

* * *

_Oui c'est déjà fini, mais vous m'excuserez volontiers car ce n'est qu'une introduction! Je vous promets que les vrais chapitres feront le double de ça! Bizoux et n'oubliez pas..._

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


	3. Un retour de vacances mouvementé

_Merci à Virg05, MionedesMaraudeurs, Polka et Auré. _

_PS : mes commentaires (NDA si vous préférez) sont en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour de vacances mouvementé**

Hermione, après avoir étreint ses parents, prit sa respiration et se dirigea d'un pas vif à travers le mur de la gare. Elle apparut sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et monta dans un des wagons. Elle parcourait distraitement le train à la recherche de ses amis quand Rachel lui sauta dessus.

- Hermione ! Ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Les autres sont dans le compartiment suivant, dit la jeune fille en serrant fort son amie.

- Salut Rachel ! réussit à répondre Hermione.

- Bon tu m'excuseras, je dois aller aux… dit Rachel en désignant une porte sur laquelle était écrit « WC », et elle courut dans cette direction.

Hermione sourit et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Elle embrassa joyeusement ses amies Ginny, Luna et Jessica ainsi qu'Harry, Dean, Seamus et… Ron. Elle rougit en faisant la bise à son « meilleur ami ». Le voyage se passa sans incident, Rachel et Jessica papotait joyeusement ensemble, Luna regardait dans le vague en poussant parfois de petits soupirs, Hermione discutait avec Ginny à voix basse, et les garçons rigolaient bruyamment. (_comme tous les mecs, quoi !) _Bientôt, les filles allèrent dans les toilettes pour enfiler leurs robes de sorcier pendant que les garçons se changeaient dans le wagon.

Le train entra en gare, devant le regard bienveillant mais légèrement troublé _(à cause de la mort de Dumbledore) _de ce cher Hagrid. Les nombreux vacanciers descendirent et remontèrent dans les carrosses après avoir chaleureusement salué le Gardien de Poudlard. Le regard d'Harry se troubla en voyant les Sombrals attelés aux voitures, mais Ginny posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour et ils s'installèrent très vite sur les sièges usés et drapés de tissu rouge. « En avant » s'écria Hagrid, et le convoi s'ébranla.

Les élèves entrèrent dans le château sous le regard bienveillant de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Mc Gonagall. Les 8 compagnons s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Luna, après avoir soupiré encore une fois en passant devant Sirius qui était resté à Poudlard et qui saluait vivement ses amis, s'assit à la table des Serdaigle.

- Chers élèves, commença Mc Gonagall, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et je vous invite à déguster notre festin maintenant… _(grand silence)_…MAINTENANT !

Les plats apparurent enfin, le système était un peu déréglé depuis la mort de Dumbledore… Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant le regard de la directrice… Les 4 filles adressèrent un signe de la main à leurs profs préférés, à savoir Tonks et Lupin. Le loup-garou leur adressa un signe de tête tandis que Nymphadora, voulant leur faire un signe, fit tomber son verre… Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Elle se redressa vite et adressa un regard désolé à ses voisins de table.

Ron se goinfra de jus de citrouille, sous le regard amusé de Harry. Rachel jetait des coups d'œil provocateurs à Dean tandis que Seamus essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Jessica qui discutait avec Hermione et Ginny tout en mangeant. Après le dessert, les élèves quittèrent les tables et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Lorsque Sirius passa devant elle, Luna se mit à parler vivement avec une Serdaigle qui marchait à côté d'elle. Mais le garçon ne lui adressa pas un regard et la fille de Serdaigle la regarda bizarrement. Luna sentit les larmes lui monter dans les yeux et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir. Quand il la vit bousculer tout le monde, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, au début il l'avait trouvé spéciale et ça lui plaisait, mais à présent elle était devenue quelconque et il était un peu déçu… _(Ah l'amour !)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor furent réveillés par la voix de Tonks (leur nouvelle responsable) qui venait placarder une affiche pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde descendit en pyjama, croyant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Mais Professeur, il n'est que 6h du matin! S'exclama un élève quand il comprit ce que venait faire Tonks.

- Et on est samedi! S'exclama un autre.

- Oups... murmura Tonks en rougissant affreusement. Je... je suis désolée mais j'ai mal réglé mon sort de réveil... Veuillez m'excuser... euh... retournez dans vos dortoirs...

La jeune professeur s'empressa de disparaître de la salle.

- Y a pas de doute, toujours à l'ouest celle-là... On dirait presque Rachel... dit Jessica en rigolant.

- Hein? Quoi? Dit Rachel d'un air endormi.

La jeune fille remonta l'escalier d'une démarche fatiguée. Quand ses amies arrivèrent dans le dortoir (exactement 30 secondes après), Rachel dormait déjà. Les filles éclatèrent de rire et se recouchèrent aussi. _(c'est passionant n'est-ce pas)_

Trois heures de sommeil après, Ginny se réveilla. Elle s'étira paresseusement et enfila un jean et un pull kaki. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et rencontra Harry en chemin. Elle lui sourit timidement et engagea la conversation:

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Bah à part Tonks et son réveil un peu matinal, ça va.

Question idiote, pensa Ginny. Elle se triturait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire quand Luna surgit d'un couloir et les aborda d'une voix douce:

- Je peux venir avec vous?

- Bah ouais... dit Ginny, un peu mécontente de ne plus être seule avec Harry.

- Tu as vu les Sombrals hier, n'est-ce pas Harry? S'enquit Luna.

- T'as pas l'impression que ça pourrait le gêner d'en parler? S'énerva Ginny.

- Ben nan je pense que c'est important d'expier sa peur ou sa tristesse et...

- Fiche-nous la paix avec tes salades, O.K? Rétorqua méchamment Ginny.

- Hey, Gin' ça va elle fait rien de mal... glissa Harry gentiment.

- 'Tain vous me faites chiez tous! Cria Ginny en s'enfuyant.

- J'ai fait quelque chose? Demanda Luna.

- Nan t'inquiète ça va lui passer... Hier pourtant tout allait bien... Elle est bizarre en ce moment... répondit Harry en distinguant une touffe de cheveux roux qui disparaissait au tournant d'un couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel enfila très rapidement un pantalon kaki et un pull violet. Ses copines étaient déjà parties petit-déjeuner et Mademoiselle avait horreur de se retrouver seule. Elle sauta dans ses baskets _(façon de parler bien sûr) _et entra au pas de course dans la Grande Salle. Ouf! Hermione et Jessica étaient encore là en train de discuter joyeusement autour de tartines à la marmelade et de jus de citrouille. Ron, Harry, Dean et Seamus étaient là aussi et Luna lui fit un petit signe de la table des Serdaigle.

- Hello everybody! S'exclama joyeusement Rachel en s'asseyant à table. Tout le monde a bien dormi?

- Ah ben moi j'en connais une qui a bien dormi au moins! Dit Jessica. Tous les autres se mirent à rire.

- C'est ça qui fait ma forme! Rétorqua Rachel, suivie d'un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de ses amies. Bah quoi? Demanda-t-elle innocement.

- Bon, Rachel, tu ferais mieux de manger, dit Seamus qui était assis à côté d'elle.

- Hey! S'exclama Rachel en le martelant de petits coups de poing, provoquant un autre rire général.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny s'avança près de la porte de la Grande Salle et vit tous ses amis, y compris Harry, en train de rire... sans elle. Elle se sentit soudain très seule et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir quand Tonks la heurta.

- Oh... excuse-moi... balbutia Tonks... je suis désolée, je fais que des gaffes...

- Pas grave, répondit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey! Dit Tonks soudain très sérieuse. Une Weasley, rater l'occasion de me balancer une bonne vanne sur ma gaucherie légendaire, nan c'est pas possible ça! Y a que'que chose qui va pas?

- Ben...mais non... tout..va...bien... chevrota Ginny, en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

- Bon c'est vrai que je suis pas toujours très douée mais je suis pas stupide non plus! Alors dis-moi, ordonna gentiment mais fermement la jeune prof.

- Bah... D'ac...d'accord... bah... en fait... je...je..j'aime...Harry...et...lui...il ne m'aime pas... et tout le monde... rigole... sans...moi, laissa tomber Ginny en éclatant en larmes.

- Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça, toutes tes amies t'adorent, faut pas te sentir seule comme ça. Et puis... pour Harry, ben on est un peu pareilles toutes les deux...

- Quoi toi aussi t'es amoureuse de lui! S'exclama Ginny un peu trop fort.

- Chut! Mais non, moi c'est... Remus, dit-elle tout bas.

- Quoi le professeur Lupin! S'étonna Ginny.

- Oui? Répondit une voix masculine derrière les deux filles.

- Oh... euh... Remus... balbutia Tonks en se relevant bruyamment et en époussetant sa robe. Je... parlais avec mon élève... mais... maintenant j'ai fini... bon à plus tard.

Tonks, avant de disparaître, adressa une mine triste à Ginny qui s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir. Lupin haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle. Il alla vers la table des professeurs et fut salué sur son passage de « bonjour professeur ».

A la table des Gryffondor, 7 élèves se levèrent bruyamment et allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione, Ron, Jessica et Harry s'assirent au bord du lac tandis que Rachel, Dean et Seamus prétextait une balade. Ron étant assis à côté d'Hermione et les amis serrés pour ne pas avoir froid, il sentait constamment le corps chaud de sa «meilleure amie» contre lui et ça le faisait frissonner. Du coup Hermione se collait encore plus à lui, croyant qu'il avait froid... Elle finit par dire:

- Ron tu n'arrêtes pas de grelotter, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, tu sais!

- Euh... non, non ça va, dit celui-ci en rougissant soudainement.

Soudain on entendit un grand SPLATCH!

* * *

_Coucou vous voyez c'est plus long lool! Bzoox et n'oubliez pas..._

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


	4. Bataille, Révélations, et Quidditch

Me revoila pour la suite de « Et si c'était nous »! je vous embrasse très fort et merci pour vos reviews! J'espère que ça vous plait. Dafie.

Et excuse-moi Déborah car la chanson All you need is love était la tienne... me pardonnes-tu? Lool je t'adore biz!

PS: personne n'a plongé c'est juste... enfin vous allez voir quoi!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bataille, révélations et Quidditch**

_Soudain on entendit un grand SPLATCH!_

- Haaaaah! hurlèrent en même temps Hermione, Ron, Harry et Jessica.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Rachel, Dean et Seamus écroulés de rire dans la neige. Profitant de leur inattention, les 4 amis se relevèrent et ripostèrent bien vite. Bientôt s'ensuivit une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige dans le parc de Poudlard, les projectiles volaient dans tous les sens, chaque équipe avait construit une espèce de retranchement pour essayer d'éviter les boules de neige glacées.

- Hey c'est pas juste! on est trois et vous êtes quatreeeee! Haah... Seamus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il reçut un énorme projectile envoyé par... Hermione.

- Haha c'est vous qui avez commencé! rigola Hermione qui s'avançait avec deux énormes projectiles.

- Au secouuuuuurs! s'exclamèrent Rachel, Dean et Seamus. On se rend! Vous avez gagné! pitié!

Les trois étaient à genoux dans la neige, grelottant, suppliant leurs amis d'arrêter.

- Bon d'accord... d'accord, dit Jessica. On arrête mais à une condition...

- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit Rachel qui était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Vous devez baiser les pieds de Ron! Décida Jessica.

- Beeeerk! Ah non Jess t'exagères là! Rétorqua Rachel avec un grand sourire.

- Hey! s'exclama Ron.

Tous les amis éclatèrent de rire. Finalement ils rentrèrent se réchauffer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sirius était resté à la tour de Gryffondor car il était malade mais il était descendu voir ses potes jouer aux échecs. Tout le monde s'était séché et on avait allumé un bon feu dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs, Dean, Seamus et Sirius les regardaient et essayaient de les déconcentrer en mimant qu'ils embrassaient les pieds de Ron et les 3 filles discutaient tranquillement.

- Au fait, vous avez pas vu Ginny, les filles? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben nan, répondit Rachel, en fait je crois que je l'ai pas vue de la matinée!

- Moi non plus, dit sombrement Jessica. On devrait peut-être la chercher...

- Ouais t'as raison, dit Hermione. Mais attends, elle est peut-être dans le dortoir... J'y vais, bougez pas.

Hermione se leva et passa devant les garçons. Ron leva la tête et la regarda. « Ce qu'elle était belle » pensa-t-il. _(mais non je ne me vante pas!) _Hermione gravit l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des filles et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Ginny? Dit-elle.

- Mouais... quoi? Lui répondit une voix boudeuse derrière le rideau du lit de Ginny.

- Ca va? On t'as pas vu de la matinée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?demanda Hermione en écartant le rideau rouge.

- Bah rien... je lisais... tu vois bien, répondit la rouquine. Mais des traces rouges au bord de ses yeux la trahissait... et peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle tenait son livre à l'envers...

- Gin'... murmura Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers...!

- Wouais bah... Ginny retourna rapidement son livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que tu as pleuré... explique-moi.

- J'ai pas pleuré! Rétorqua Ginny brusquement.

- Hey, même ton insensible de frère s'en serait aperçu, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- ... Ginny hésita puis finit par lâcher son sac: C'est... c'est Harry.

- Oh qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Tu m'avais dit que vous vous étiez rapprochés tous les deux.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout le temps contre moi et... Luna... Grrr!

- Vas-y raconte, que s'est-il passé?

Ginny lui raconta alors la scène de ce matin avec Harry et Luna, puis avec Tonks.

- Quoi! S'exclama Hermione. Tonks est amoureuse du professeur Lupin!

- Oui mais... chut c'est un secret!

- T'inquiète je ne le répêterait pas... Mais tu as vraiment cru qu'on ne t'aimait plus, que tu étais toute seule?

- Bah ouais... balbutia piteusement Ginny.

- Oh mais fallait pas! Comment tu as pu t'imaginer ça! s'écria Hermione en serrant très fort Ginny dans ses bras.

- Merci 'Mione, dit Ginny en retrouvant le sourire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jessica et Rachel apparurent dans le dortoir et s'exclamèrent:

- Ah bah vous êtes là, on se demandait ce que tu faisais Hermione, dit Jessica.

- Je consolais un gros chagrin, répondit Hermione en louchant sur Ginny. Mais maintenant c'est fini, vous venez on va manger?

- Ca va Gin'? Tu viens? Dit Rachel.

- Oui c'est bon je suis une grande fille tout de même! Dit Ginny en rigolant.

Les amies sortirent du dortoir et, accompagnées des garçon, allèrent manger. « Une grande fille qui a de grands chagrins » pensa Hermione en suivant Ginny. Celle-ci retrouva son appétit et sa joie de vivre habituelle, et adressa même un petit sourire à Harry. Par contre, concernant Luna, ça ne semblait pas trop s'arranger...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain passa très vite au milieu des éclats de rire de la petite bande, un peu de drague, un peu de flirt, un peu de tout...

Le lundi vint très vite, même trop au goût de certains... les cours reprirent, et les devoirs aussi. Jessica et Hermione, les deux plus studieuses de la bande, aidaient tant bien que mal leurs amis pour travailler le soir. Les élèves étaient à peine revenus des vacances, que déjà ils étaient dépassés par la montagne de devoirs qu'on leur donnait chaque jour. Les garçons avaient déjà pris du retard et les filles... suivaient tant bien que mal. En plus, les profs les stressaient déjà pour les examens de fin d'année... La neige avait presque disparu dans le parc de Poudlard. On était le 3 mars... et aujourd'hui Hermione se sentait un peu seule... Rachel toujours aussi joyeuse faisait des escapades nocturnes avec Dean sous la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait offert son grand-père... Ginny, elle, s'était vraiment rapprochée d'Harry mais elle était toujours aussi désagréable avec Luna... celle-ci désespérait de ne jamais plaire à Sirius... Tandis que Jessica... eh bien Jessica... elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de rencontrer ce beau joueur de Quidditch!

Ce jour arriva bien vite... mais elle ne le connaissait pas encore, alors elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte... En effet, un certain Olivier Dubois venait remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année Mme Bibine qui était partie à la retraite. On attendait un nouveau professeur de Quidditch qui ne devait arriver que l'année prochaine. Un soir, Olivier vint s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et Mme Mc Gonagall expliqua par un bref discours le départ à la retraite de Mme Bibine et l'arrivée de leur nouveau prof. Les Gryffondor applaudirent chaleureusement leur ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Harry et Ron étaient très heureux de le revoir et de l'avoir comme arbitre. Ils étaient sûrs que, ayant vécu la triche des Serpentards dans leurs matchs contre les Gryffondors, il allait être intraitable sur le bon esprit des équipes...

- Jess? Interpella Rachel.

- Mmhm?

- Tu le trouves pas canon notre nouveau prof? Tu t'rends compte, il a seulement 3 ans de plus que nous! S'exclama Rachel.

- Et c'est le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, déclara Hermione.

- Bof, ça va, il est pas mal... répondit Jessica en feignant le désintérêt.

- Jess...! dit Rachel d'un air grondeur.

- Ouais bon OK il est beau ça te va? Dit Jessica en rougissant à vue d'oeil.

Les élèves se mirent à manger avec appétit le plat du jour qui s'avérait être du rôti de porc aux amandes et des pommes de terre au caramel. Jessica observait discrètement Olivier Dubois du coin de l'oeil et elle eut soudain une grande envie de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Cela aurait très bien pu être possible, car Jessica était très bonne en Quidditch; en effet dans son ancienne école, le sport des Sorciers était très privilégié. Le grand brun tourna la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas l'esprit de détourner la tête... Il lui sourit d'un sourire charmeur... Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées et rougit très fortement. Olivier sourit encore plus, puis se tourna vers son voisin de table, qui essayait d'attirer son attention... Apparemment, il avait encore un peu d'effet sur les filles...

Le repas terminé, Jessica se leva et s'apprêtait à suivre ses camarades dans le dortoir, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était, et rougit quand elle vit que c'était Olivier...

- Salut, dit-il. T'es nouvelle ici?

- Euh... oui. C'est ma première année à Poudlard.

- T'es en 1ère année! Tu paraîs vachement grande pour ton âge!...

- Euh... non je veux dire... c'est ma première année à Poudlard parce qu'avant j'étais dans une autre école... mais je suis en 6ème anné, dit Jessica en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Et... tu t'appelles comment?

- Jessica...

- Bah moi je crois que tu sais qui je suis...

- Olivier Dubois.

- C'est ça! Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien... sauf que y a plus de place.

- C'est Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe, nan?

- Oui.

- Tu le connais bien?

- Oui, je l'adore, il est trop gentil!

- Ben alors tu n'as qu'à lui montrer comment tu joues, je crois savoir qu'il y a une place d'attrapeur qu'il aimerait bien changer.

- Comment tu sais!

- Ben j'étais chez les Weasley pendant les vacances de Noël, il y avait Harry et on a beaucoup parlé de Quidditch.

- Ah d'accord... Bon... je dois y aller... dit Jessica presque à regret.

- OK... je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi... salut.

Il partit vers sa chambre de prof, tandis que Jessica remontait l'escalier pour aller se coucher avant de se faire engueuler par Rusard. Il est tellement gentil, se dit-elle d'un air songeur... est-ce que ce serait pas celui de mon rêve?...

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs. Ils étaient tous en train de bavarder dans la salle commune... sauf Hermione.

* * *

Fini! Je vous laisse du suspens... c'est possible que la suite ne soit pas postée avant une semaine.

Bzoox, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Laissez-moi...

↓

↓

↓ Please!

↓

↓

↓


	5. Amours et chagrins

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ce chapitre est à la fois triste et romantique mais je crois qu'il relate assez bien ce qui s'est passé cette semaine… Eva, Pô, Auré, Débo, Angèleeee… je vous adore merci encore…

PS: débo tu vas être contente lool!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Amours et Chagrins**

Rachel étouffa un rire. Dean lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Chut ! on va se faire repérer ! » Mais lui aussi se retenait de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Rusard. Il était trempé, et tenait un seau vide dans ses mains osseuses… Soudain Miss Teigne, son chat, vint renifler du côté où étaient cachés Rachel et Dean. De ses grands yeux rouges, elle les dévisagea méchamment. Même si ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, Miss Teigne pouvait les voir et d'une seconde à l'autre elle les dénoncerait à son maître… Justement, « Maaouu kss kss » poussa-t-elle. Rusard vint près de son chat et avança sa main dans le vide « Ah je vous aurais ! » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Dean murmura à Rachel : « on décampe ! » et les deux amis se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Déjà Miss Teigne se mettait à leur poursuite, suivie de près par le concierge de Poudlard. Au détour d'un couloir, Dean entraîna son amie dans un coin. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court. Rusard passa devant eux et ne les vit pas. Les deux élèves repartirent dans l'autre sens et sortirent dans le parc par une porte dérobée. Ils coururent jusqu'au lac et s'arrêtèrent.

- Pffiou… on a eu chaud… dit Rachel en essayant de reprendre haleine.

- Ouais ça tu peux le dire… déclara Dean en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité. N'empêche, la tête de ce bon vieux Rusard quand il a reçu le seau d'eau qu'on a fait léviter !

- Ah oui c'était trop marrant ! pouffa Rachel.

Ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, écoutant les bruits nocturnes : hiboux hululant, bruissement des feuilles au vent, clapotis de l'eau… « Tu sais Rachel… » commença Dean. Rachel tourna la tête mais comme ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Dean. Dean rougit (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent) et s'approcha encore plus de Rachel qui attendait sagement qu'il fasse le premier pas. Alors le garçon captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Rachel répondit à son baiser, puis le stoppa après quelques secondes. Dean déçu la regarda pour tenter de comprendre et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Alors il rapprocha son visage d'elle et l'embrassa une deuxième fois, comme pour dire « tu n'as pas besoin de mots… on se comprend comme ça »…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil, elle rêvait. Le sourire au lèvre, les joues roses et la bouche en forme de cœur… c'est comme ça que la vit Rachel quand elle rentra en cachette. Elle s'étonna, elle pensait plutôt qu'Hermione rêvait d'examens passés avec succès mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait embrasser…quelqu'un…

Rachel cessa d'observer son amie et se coucha dans son lit. Bientôt ses ronflements couvrirent la pièce.

Hermione se releva brusquement, et regarda de tous côtés… malheureusement aucune trace du garçon qu'elle avait « embrassé ». Elle soupira, tout cela n'était que rêve encore et encore… Une envie de pleurer la démangeait affreusement… Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait elle était déçue du monde qu'elle trouvait autour d'elle ?… Elle se leva, enfila rapidement une tenue et se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Pourtant elle descendit l'escalier à pas feutrés, traversa la salle commune, puis courut dehors, dans le parc.

Elle respira un bon coup et frissonna… La nuit était fraîche mais elle se sentait bien, ici dans cette immensité qu'était le parc de Poudlard. Elle se mit à tourner en écartant les bras… l'herbe humide lui chatouillait ses pieds qu'elle avait déchaussés… Elle arrêta de penser à tout… à ses amies… à Ron… _« J'ai essayé de tuer ma peine,_ chanta-t-elle, _je meurs, j'ai peur, je crie… mais personne ne m'entends… est-ce que je suis trop perdue ? est-ce que vous savez seulement que j'existe… j'ai été perdue si longtemps… est-ce que vous m'oublierez ? je meurs, j'ai peur, je crie… mais personne ne m'entends… est-ce que je suis encore perdue ? » _D'avoir trop tourné elle s'affaissa dans l'herbe… Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par le froid. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que chaque personne, même si elle ne me connaît pas, me déteste avant même de savoir qui je suis ? » Elle pleura, silencieusement, dans le froid, seule…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica se leva. Le soleil était déjà levé lui aussi. Elle chercha du regard ses amies. Il n'y avait que Rachel et elle dormait à poings fermés. Pourtant il était presque l'heure du premier cours, alors Jessica réveilla sa meilleure amie.

- Hey Rachel! Debout la belle au bois dormant! dit-elle en la secouant.

- Mmhhmm... L'est quelle heure?

- On a cours dans 1/4 d'heure!

- Ohhh naaan...

Finalement l'endormie se leva. Les deux filles s'habillèrent rapidement (Rachel mit une chaussette verte et une chaussette violette mais à part ça elle réussit à ne pas mettre sa robe à l'envers), et descendirent prendre un petit-déjeuner très rapide.

Dans la Grande Salle, Ginny et Harry discutaient vivement (sûrement à propos de Quidditch), Sirius et Ron mangeaient comme des goinfres et Luna avait repris son habituel air rêveur. Apparamment elle était guérie de sa normalité passagère...

Après le p'tit-dèj' les amis allèrent ensemble au cours de DFCM. Hermione était déjà là, installée au premier rang. Elle ne leur fit pas un signe. Jessica et Rachel s'entre-regardèrent mais finirent pas s'installer au fond de la classe. Les5 garçons s'étaient assis sur deux rangées, juste devant les filles. Et comme le cours avait lieu avec les Serdaigles, Luna était aussi là, occupée à enrouler ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Le professeur Lupin sortit de sa chambre et salua joyeusement les élèves. Pendant le cours, Rachel révèla à Jessica qu'elle sortait avec Dean. Jessica la félicita, elle était heureuse pour son amie.

Le cours se termina, Hermione sortit précipitamment, suivie par Jessica qui essayait de la rattraper, puis par toute la classe qui sortait pour assister à leur prochain cours.

Rachel et Dean restèrent en retrait et au détour d'un couloir le garçon attrapa sa petite amie et l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser. C'est ainsi que les vit Ginny... elle en fit tomber ses livres par terre. Elle s'empressa de les reprendre et balbutia: "Euh... excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé... je.. je suis désolée" et elle partit en courant dans l'autre sens. "Attends! Ginny!" cria Rachel. Mais la jeune rousse était déjà bien loin.

- Tu lui avais pas dit? demanda Dean.

- Euh... bah j'ai pas eu le temps, pour l'instant je l'ai dit qu'à Jessica...

- Ah ok bon tu viens on va être en retard en cours!

Rachel le suivit et pensa: "En fait j'ai pas vraiment le courage de le dire aux autres... parce qu'elles aiment pas trop Dean... Mais il faut que je leur dise!" Et sur cette bonne résolution elle suivit son petit copain.

La matinée passa bien vite, puis l'après-midi... Les deux dernières heures de cours étaient consacrées à la divination pour tous sauf Hermione qui avait son cours de Runes. Rachel n'avait toujours pas dit à Hermione et Luna qu'elle sortait avec Dean.

Mais en cours de divination, elle attrapa Luna et lui demanda de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Luna, faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Oui?...

- Bah voilà... comme tu comptes pour moi, ben je voulais te dire... je sors avec Dean.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, je suis heureuse de le savoir! dit Luna en souriant.

- C'est normal t'es mon amie...

- Au fait tu sais que Parvati et Neville sortent ensemble?

- Oui j'ai remarqué ils ne se quittent pas, ils sont tout le temps ensemble... ils sont mignons, ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas?

- Oh oui...

Le cours de divination se termina, après avoir étudié les révélations de Jupiter. Jessica avait raconté à Luna et Jessica que Ginny les avait surpris elle et Dean en pleine... action... _( lool )_ Jessica avait promis d'en parler à Ginny qui allait sûrement faire la tête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Ce matin Ginny avait heurté Tonks en plein fouet après avoir découvert les deux touteraux et avait raconté à son amie-prof ce qu'elle avait vu. Du coup tout le monde était au courant... sauf Hermione. Rachel deavait encore le lui dire.

Tonks et Ginny parlaient de ça quand Jessica vint dire à Ginny qu'elle n'était pas la dernière au courant et qu'elle en devait donc pas bouder. Ginny avait alors demandé qui n'était pas au courant et Jessica lui avait répondu: "Ben juste Hermione mais Rachel va le lui dire ce soir".

Le lendemain Rachel avait oublié de le dire à Hermione, et celle-ci parlait du couple Parvati-Neville avec Ginny et Tonks.

- Il paraît qu'ils vont bientôt casser... dit Hermione.

- Ouais et deux autres Gryffondor ont cassé la semaine dernière, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de couples chez les Gryffondor... dit Ginny.

- Ouais, dit Tonks.

- Mais si y en a encore un! s'exclama Ginny en regardant fixement Tonks.

- Ah oui qui? demanda Hermione.

- Ah la boulette! murmura Tonks.

- Oups! fit Ginny en mettant ses mains devant la bouche.

- Quoi dites-moi! demanda Hermione... OK j'ai compris... Merci!

Et elle partit d'un air contrarié d'un autre côté.

- Attends Hermione! cria Ginny en la rejoignant, suivie par Tonks.

- C'est Rachel et Dean... dit Tonks mais on était pas censées te le dire.

- C'est bizarre hein? dit Ginny.

- Ah je vois... dit Hermione. Et tout le monde le sait sauf moi je suppose?

- Bah ouais... dit Ginny.

Hermione partit en courant d'air se réfugier au dortoir... "Quel sale coup" se dit-elle.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que c'est assez long bizoux à toutes et à touss! 


	6. La vie est injuste

Désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais je n'étais pas très inspirée… Voilà merci de votre patience et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ET SI C'ETAIT NOUS**

**Chapitre 4 : La vie est injuste**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Ses amies dormaient encore. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit ses affaires de cours et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. La Grande Salle était presque vide, seuls quelques Serdaigle révisaient leurs leçons d'un air concentré. Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, vide pour le moment (les Gryffondor ne sont pas très matinaux… par contre ils peuvent se coucher très tard !). Comme d'habitude, il y avait au menu des œufs au plat et du bacon, et pour boisson du jus de citrouille. Hermione sirotait lentement le breuvage et n'avait avalé qu'une petite partie de son plat.

Elle faisait semblant de lire l'un de ses bouquins ennuyeux, mais ses yeux repassaient une dizaine de fois sur la même ligne… elle était complètement ailleurs… perdue dans ses pensées… L'attitude de ses amies la veille l'avait profondément vexée et déçue. Cela l'avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup d'autres choses : à savoir qu'elle était toujours la dernière au courant, qu'elle se retrouvait souvent seule, qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'être de trop… Elle savait bien qu'elle était souvent plongée dans ses livres, mais c'était avant tout une fille, et elle aussi aimait participer aux bavardages et échanges de secrets habituels… mais voilà, généralement elle n'y avait pas vraiment droit…

Hermione soupira, un peu fort. Luna venait de s'installer à la table des Serdaigle, mais elle détourna la tête en entendant soupirer son amie. Elle se leva, et comme il n'y avait encore que peu de monde, elle vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne la vit pas venir, et elle sursauta en l'entendant parler :

- Et ben dis-moi, c'est quoi ce soupir Hermione ?

- Pardon ? Oh tu m'as fait peur Luna !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione…

- Ah… un soupir ? Mais enfin quel soupir ? Je n'ai pas soupiré, je lisais mon livre, c'est tellement… intéressant ! dit-elle, essayant d'être convaincante.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Luna directement.

- Oh rien, tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ! répondit Hermione, mais le petit soupir qu'elle laissa échapper la trahit.

- Tu peux peut-être tromper les autres, mais pas moi. Je ne le répèterait pas, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Non merci, ça va très bien, dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me préparer pour le cours de Botanique.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle. Luna se leva aussi, et rejoignit sa table, maintenant que les autres élèves affluaient.

Parmi ses élèves, la joyeuse troupe des Gryffondor, dont faisait pour une fois partie Rachel, s'assit à sa table dans un grand tintamarre. Les autres maisons étaient présentes également. Déjà les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se lançaient des regards meurtriers, Ron et Sirius engouffraient la nourriture à toute vitesse, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours… Une journée comme toutes les autres en fait !

Enfin, pas pour tous… Hermione était assise seule devant la porte du château, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent pour rejoindre la serre réservée à la Botanique… malgré le fait qu'il restait encore une demi-heure avant le début du cours… Cette fois –ci, elle avait chassé ses pensées négatives de son esprit et se concentrait sur son livre (_La botanique en 7ème année_ par Samandra Levitski)

Rachel se pencha vers Jessica et lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?

- Non, je crois qu'elle s'est réveillée avant nous, répondit Jessica.

- Ah bon d'accord.

- Quoi, tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? s'étonna Jessica.

- Et bien en fait non, je n'ai pas eu le temps… s'excusa Rachel.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher alors, c'est la seule qui n'est pas au courant !

- Oui. Je vais demander à Luna si elle ne l'a pas vue, car elle est bien connue pour arriver tôt le matin.

- Bonne idée. Je t'attends.

Rachel se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle.

- Coucou Luna !

- Bonjour Rachel, répondit Miss Lunatique.

- Et bien voilà, je sais que tu es plutôt une lève-tôt et donc je voulais te demander si tu savais où est Hermione.

- Ah Hermione, je l'ai vu ce matin. Elle est partie vers la grande porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Déclara Luna, d'un ton détaché.

- Merci beaucoup Luna ! Je vais la voir.

La jeune fille sortit donc de la Grande Salle et se tourna vers la grande porte : Hermione était assise à côté, sur un banc solitaire. Elle se donna du courage et approcha son amie.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ! répondit Hermione, le cœur battant.

- Voilà il faut que je te dise quelque chose… euh…

- Elles me l'ont déjà dit, rétorqua très vite Hermione.

- Ah… Ah bon ? Mais je… je voulais te le dire moi…

- Bon tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller, déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers la serre, maintenant que Rusard avait ouvert les portes.

Elle planta Rachel sur place, qui la regarda partir d'un air hébété. Elle se ressaisit et courut à la rencontre de Jessica, Luna et Ginny qui discutaient avec Tonks.

- Qui a dit à Hermione que je sortais avec Dean ! interrogea Rachel.

- Et bien… répondit Tonks, penaude, c'est Ginny et moi… Je suis désolée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bah sinon elle nous faisait la gueule, répondit Ginny.

- Et maintenant vous croyez qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas ? intervint Luna.

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Elles rejoignirent la serre et se préparèrent à leur cours de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave apparut peu de temps après. Les élèves s'alignèrent autour de la table où étaient disposés en rangée des pots de couleur sombre. Des plantes à l'allure extravagante et joyeuse étaient placées dans ses pots.

- Chers élèves, bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur.

- Bonjour Professeur, répondirent en chœur les élèves.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des plantes très particulières, qui peut me dire comment elles se nomment ? …. Oui Miss Granger ?

- Ce sont des Lexis Sympantis de leur nom latin, mais elles sont aussi appelées Fleurs Trompeuses, récita Hermione.

- Et qui peux me dire pourquoi elles sont appelées ainsi ? … Miss Granger ?

- Ces fleurs, à l'apparence joyeuse et folklorique, projettent un liquide empoisonné sur quiconque la touche. Ce poison peut totalement paralyser une personne pendant une durée qui varie de deux minutes à trois jours.

- Très bien Miss Granger ! 20 points pour Gryffondor !

Le cours consista à enfiler des combinaisons de sorte à ne pas être touché par le poison et à observer les Fleurs Trompeuses pour en faire un exposé détaillé à rendre la semaine prochaine. Neville ne manqua pas, malgré la combinaison, de se faire empoisonner par la fleur qu'il étudiait ; mais, heureusement, ils ne se réveilla que 5 minutes plus tard.

Après ce cours, les Gryffondor passèrent en classe d'Histoire de la Magie, puis de Métamorphose, et allèrent déjeuner. Après le repas, il leur restait une demi-heure avant leur prochain cours, du coup la plupart (dont nos amis) allèrent profiter du rare soleil dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione les accompagna mais partit s'asseoir seule près du lac. Elle regardait les vaguelettes se faire et se défaire par la seule force du vent… elle aurait aimé à cet instant être aussi libre que le vent… Elle ramena ses genoux contre son buste et posa son menton dessus.

Ginny et Jessica s'approchèrent doucement d'elle et s'installèrent à côté, sur l'herbe.

- Hermione ? demanda doucement Jessica.

- ……. Hermione ne répondit pas mais sentit la tristesse remonter en elle.

- Tu sais, tu peux nous le dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- ……. Hermione ne répondit toujours pas mais sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de Rachel ? demanda Ginny. On voulait pas te le dire Tonks et moi, mais tu avais l'air trop vexée…

- Hermione ? Tu… tu pleures ! s'étonna Jessica. Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent.

- T'as des problèmes avec tes parents ? Tu te sens pas bien ? questionna Ginny.

- Arrête de pleurer Mione… j'aime pas te voir comme ça ! murmura Jessica d'une voix suppliante. C'est… c'est à cause de Rachel que tu pleures ou de nous toutes ?

- …. Hermione fit un geste circulaire de la main.

- Nous toutes ?

- ….. Hermione hocha la tête.

- Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas !

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne répondit pas. Les deux filles eurent beau attendre, Hermione ne dit pas un mot. Luna et Rachel qui passaient par là, accoururent, comprenant que leur amie était en train de pleurer. Mais elles ne purent en tirer que des sanglots étouffés. Les cheveux d'Hermione tombaient sur sa figure et Jessica essayaient de les placer derrière ses oreilles, mais ils finissaient toujours par retomber. Finalement Hermione balbutia :

- Laissez-moi… deux minutes !

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu ?

- Oui.

Ses amies obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir ou marcher un peu plus loin. Les garçons pendant ce temps-là apprenaient un peu n'importe comment les leçons qu'ils n'avaient pas apprises la veille _(roooh les mecs, tous les mêmes LOL)_. Les jumelles Patil, qui n'étaient pas loin d'Hermione vinrent à côté d'elle et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Rachel les aperçut et leur dit de la laisser tranquille. Parvati et Padma, un peu vexées s'écartèrent. Rachel vint tout de même s'asseoir à côté d' Hermione et lui demanda :

- Tu sais si c'est parce que tu a été la dernière à savoir pour Dean et moi, je suis vraiment désolée… Je voulais te le dire mais mercredi je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et mardi tu n'étais pas en cours de Divination. Je suis vraiment désolée… Je voulais te le dire jeudi matin.

- C'est… c'est pas que à cause de toi… et … et c'est pas grave… tu … sais.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais… J'ai… j'ai l'impression… de… d'être toujours la dernière à être au courant… et d'être toujours seule… et j'en ai marre ! déclara Hermione, agitée de soubresauts.

- Mais non Mione ! Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas vrai, on t'aime nous tu le sais ! Hey les filles ! cria Rachel pour ameuter les autres.

- Alors ça va Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny.

- Bah en fait, elle se sent seule et elle a toujours l'impression d'être la dernière au courant, dit Rachel.

- Ooooh on est désolées… tu nous pardonnes ? demanda Jessica.

- Voui…

Et chacune des filles embrassa Hermione sur la joue, en signe de réconciliation. Il était l'heure d'aller en cours alors les filles (toutes cette fois-ci) se dirigèrent vers les cachots de Poudlard pour assister au cours de Potion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks pendant ce temps-là sirotait un café dans la salle des professeurs. Elle regarda la grande horloge qui était installée dans la salle. Puis elle se rappela ne pas avoir vu Lupin ce matin. Hors la nuit dernière était la pleine lune, donc il avait du subir sa transformation ! Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, car il aurait du revenir depuis longtemps ! Elle se leva promptement et courut à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas là. Elle monta dans sa chambre au dessus de la classe de DFCM mais il n'y était pas non plus ! Elle était maintenant morte d'inquiétude et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grisâtreassortisà son humeur.

C'est là qu'elle eut une idée : Remus se réfugiait toujours à la Cabane Hurlante lors de ses transformations, peut-être y était-il encore ! Elle sortit de l'école et se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur. Elle entra dans le tunnel après avoir appuyé sur l'endroit clé du tronc. Il y faisait très sombre et elle devait se baisser pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Enfin elle arriva dans la Cabane. Elle monta à l'étage, ouvrit la porte et vit le professeur Lupin étalé par terre, inconscient, pleins de cicatrices, les vêtements déchirés. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait aussi du sang qui coulait derrière sa tête.

Tonks était horrifiée de voir celui qu'elle aimait dans cet état-là ! Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et fit léviter le corps de son ami, elle réussit pour une fois à ne faire aucune maladresse et à amener le professeur sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. « Mme Pomfresh, Mme Pomfresh ! » appela-t-elle. La petite infirmière se dépêcha de venir près du lit du malade et s'exclama :

- Oh mais que s'est-il passé ! Oh mon dieu !

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la Cabane Hurlante, il a déjà du perdre beaucoup de sang ! Il a du se blesser pendant sa transformation.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas le voir revenir, aussi ! Je croyais qu'il s'était passé de mes services !

- Est-ce qu'il va guérir ? demanda Tonks, très inquiète.

- Mais oui enfin Mademoiselle Tonks, ce n'est qu'une blessure normale mais il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang ! Allez sortez, je m'en occupe !

Nymphadora ne protesta pas et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle remonta dans la salle des Professeurs. Mc Gonagall y était, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas car elle était toute blanche. Tonks lui résuma en trois mots l'histoire et s'affala dans un fauteuil. La directrice la rassura et la laissa seule…

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est long, là ! Bon je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou une bonne journée) et n'oubliez pas de me féliciter pour ce super chapitre ! Hum… hum mais nan je rigoooole ! Merci et !

Dafie.


	7. Quand l'amour triomphe ou pas

_De retour après pas mal de retard, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5: Quand l'amour triomphe ou pas...**

Après les cours de l'après-midi, notre petite tribu partit dîner. Et après ce repas, délicieux comme toujours, ils s'apprêtèrent à remonter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sauf que plusieurs évènements empêchèrent certains d'entre eux de faire un gros roupillon...

Commençons par Rachel... celle-ci, joyeuse comme à son habitude, avait rendez-vous dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard avec Dean: ils voulaient se bécoter sans être dérangés... Donc notre petite Rachel nationale s'avança seule dans l'école et parvint dans ce couloir si tranquille. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Seamus à la place de son petit ami! Celui-ci se dandinait sur un pied et regardait sans cesse sa montre moldue. Rachel lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

- Aaaah! Fit-il en se retournant brusquement, puis il reprit son souffle et dit: Fiouu tu m'as fait peur!

- Ah bon? Bah désolée... Tu sais pas où il est, Dean?

- Euh nan... en fait si... répondit Seamus en baissant la tête.

- Bah alors il est où? Demanda Rachel qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Euh... en fait il m'a chargé de te dire que... commença Seamus d'un air gêné.

- Et bah vas-y accouche! S'énerva Rachel.

- Il... m'a dit de te dire que... qu'il veut rompre avec toi...

- Quoi? Que... Qui? Il... il veut casser! Mais pourquoi? Et puis il peut pas me le dire en face!

- J'en sais rien je suis que son messager... désolé. Dit Seamus en la laissant seule.

« Il me quitte comme ça! Sans rien me dire en face? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! » pensa Rachel restée seule. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage et se laissa glisser contre le mur froid...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica avait suivi Rachel des yeux lorsque celle-ci était partie rejoindre son petit copain. Un grand sourire avait illuminé son visage. Elle était heureuse pour son amie... mais il était aussi vrai qu'elle se sentait depuis un peu seule... C'est alors qu'elle se mit à penser à Olivier... Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la dernière fois, et elle attendait de voir si elle pourrait être prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor... Et puis aussi elle avait une certaine envie de le revoir, elle se surprenait à penser à lui, à sa voix, à sa gentillesse, et un peu aussi à ses muscles _(hihihi bah vous croyez quoi!)..._

Et bien croyez-le ou non _(ou plutôt oui croyez-le!), _pendant qu'elle était en train de penser à Olivier, celui-ci s'avança derrière elle et s'éclaircit la voix. Elle se retourna alors et cessa de tortiller ses cheveux pour afficher un air de surprise.

- Oh Olivier! Comment... vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Salut Jessica. Très bien et toi? répondit son « professeur ».

- Oh moi ça va.

- Alors... j'ai parlé à Harry de ta requête, je l'ai un peu motivé et... il a accepté!

- Nan! C'est pas vrai! Oh merci! S'écria Jessica en lui sautant dans les bras. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'écarta bien vite et rougit fortement.

- Y a pas de quoi... répondit Olivier qui avait lui aussi légèrement rougi.

- Bon ben... euh... je... je vais y aller... euh... bafouilla Jessica, très gênée.

- Attends!

- Euh... quoi?

- Bah voilà... je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi... au terrain de quidditch... Il y a des étoiles cette nuit... et il fait bon... répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

- ...

- C'est comme tu veux hein! Dit-il d'un air gêné en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Si tu veux pas...

- Nan, nan au contraire! Euh... je... ça me ferait super plaisir! Déclara précipitamment Jessica.

- C'est vrai? Bon on y va alors?

- D'accord! Répondit Jessica, reprenant de l'assurance.

C'est ainsi que par cette belle nuit étoilée, ils sortirent tous deux dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Là un balai les attendait, ils montèrent tous les deux, sans trop se serrer, et Olivier fit décoller le balai. Ils survolèrent ainsi le terrain puis la Forêt Interdite. Jessica se serra un peu plus contre Olivier, car un petit vent froid la faisait frissonner. Elle se sentait bien, contre le corps de son ami, et le ciel était magnifique. Alors elle reconnut sa prémonition et sut que c'était lui qu'elle aimait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny s'apprêtait à grimper dans le dortoir des filles lorsqu' Harry l'appela. Elle redescendit la marche qu'elle venait de monter et se tourna vers le jeune homme:

- Oui?

- Bah euh voilà... je... je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard demain... demanda Harry avec un regard de chiot.

- (pensée intérieure de Ginny: OoOoh il est trop mignon quand il fait cette tête-là!) ... Oui!

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien venir avec moi!

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui!

- Oh Ginny je... merci!

- Pas de quoi! Tu me fais craquer avec ton petit air suppliant! Dit Ginny avec un sourire coquin.

Harry rougit, puis Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue. Il frissonna rien qu'à ce léger « kiss » et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à son tour mais... sur la bouche. Ginny répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Harry la serra très fort dans ses bras et d'un regard il lui fit comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ginny, émue par ce regard, posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura « moi aussi »...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ginny amoureusement enlacés, elle ressortit silencieusement. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'Harry éprouvait vraiment les mêmes sentiments que Ginny à son égard. Au moins, son amie ne risquait plus d'être triste... Mais elle par contre...

L'homme de sa vie déboula justement d'un escalier magique et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait devant la porte des Gryffondors à attendre sans rien faire, il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier le mot de passe.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, elle n'était pas sûre que la réaction de Ron en voyant sa soeur et son meilleur ami ainsi serait favorable. Elle prit donc le parti de l'emmener faire un tour, pour éviter le drame. Elle le prit par le bras et lui demanda:

- Et si on allait faire un tour... tous les deux... ajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Euh... si tu veux, dit Ron en rougissant légèrement.

- On va dans le parc? Le ciel est plein d'étoiles!

- Euh... d'accord!

Les deux amis sortirent donc dehors et se baladèrent près du lac puis soudain Hermione s'arrêta et pointa du doigt deux ombres près du terrain de Quidditch.

- Hey Ron regarde là-bas! Y en a qui se bécotent!

- Ah oui c'est vrai! La chance...

- Ouais comme tu dis... murmura Hermione en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

- Euh... tu sais, Mione... déclara Ron en se grattant la tête, si t'as envie d'un baiser... je... je suis à ta disposition...

Ses oreilles étaient rouge fluorescent, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais, à croire que ça fit de l'effet à Hermione car elle l'attrapa aussitôt par le col et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle stoppa leur baiser trop tôt au goût de Ron et murmura « merci » en rougissant. Mais Ron la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tard dans la soirée, une jeune professeur était assise dans un fauteuil. Seule dans la pièce, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme boiteux entra dans la pièce. Tonks sortit de sa rêverie et se leva en renversant au passage quelques bouquins éparpillés sur une table. Elle courut presque à la rencontre du professeur Lupin et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra très fort et dit en sanglotant:

- Oh Rémus, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre... je...

- Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant, la rassura Lupin.

- Tu sais, en fait, ça m'a fait rendre compte d'une chose... J'aurais pu te perdre sans te dire la chose pour laquelle je vis... je... je t'aime Rémus...

- Moi aussi...

- Quoi? Demanda Nymphadora, interloquée.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, Rémus embrassa Dora à pleine bouche. Jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée, ils restèrent enlacés et discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu perdre si Rémus s'était tué _(raah fichu loup-garou!)_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En sortant de la Grande-Salle, Sirius avait bloqué Luna dans un couloir. Les joues rougies, il commença à lui déclarer sa flamme:

- Luna, je... je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu et je voulais que tu le saches, car l'année se termine bientôt...

- Tu m'aimes vraiment? Demanda simplement Luna.

- Oui... je t'aime de tout mon coeur! Déclara Sirius le regard passionné.

- Hum... mais c'est un peu tard...

- Ce... ce n'est pas réciproque? Interrogea le garçon d'une voix triste et presque résignée. Tu ne m'aimes pas?

- Plus, serait le terme exact. Oui, je t'ai aimé Sirius, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te plaire, je suis presque devenue normale! Et toi, oh toi, tu ne faisais que m'ignorer méchamment! Tu ne sais pas combien mon chagrin était lourd... et puis, je me suis résignée et ma flamme s'est éteinte. Aujourd'hui je n'éprouve plus que des sentiments amicaux pour toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire! Déclara luna en s'éloignant.

- Mais moi je t'aime parce que tu n'es PAS normale, murmmura tristement Sirius...

* * *

_C'est déjà fini, c'était plutôt un chapitre à l'eau de rose sauf pour Luna mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu!_

_Voilà gros bizoux à toutes et merci de m'avoir suivie au cours de cette fic!_


End file.
